Lonely Hearts
by Madam Bakunawa
Summary: Those of lonely hearts are drawn to one another, filling up the emptiness in each other's heart. Giving each other what they've always longed. Same can be said to two certain legendaries, both isolated due to their role or way of life but gave each other the needed company they've always needed and wanted. YAOI, Gijinka and maybe some lemon later on?


~Prologue~

* * *

It was dark, and no sunlight was ever present; everything was either warped and defied the rules of physics...in the Distortion World...in Giratina's world...

No life was present in this world other than Giratina whom dwells within the empty world. This legendary Pokemon owns many titles; the king of the underworld, Opposite of Arceus, The Banished, The Fallen...Despite its titles, Giratina isn't as dark as anyone would've thought. Sure the legendary was slightly egoistic and sadistic but he understood the thorough meaning of loneliness and completely understand the feelings of the other ghost and dark type Pokemon.

Many would've thought that Arceus, creator of all and the remaining two members of the creation trio, would be the ones to understand Giratina the most in the council of legendaries. However, Giratina believes that Hoopa, Rotom, Darkrai and Yveltal understands him the most. Since the four are either ghost types or dark types, Giratina would usually hang out with them, mostly with either Darkrai and Yveltal whom were used to isolation.

Out of the two however, Giratina was much more closer to Yveltal due to the latter's title as the destruction Pokemon and its dark reputation. The flying and dark type legendary was usually ignored or heavily avoided by humans and by other Pokemons due to its strange and dark cycle but Giratina and the other ghost and dark legendaries gave him company from time to time.

Both Legendaries were close friends but due to both of their home regions being so far away from each other, the two's friendship gradually turned to simple acquaintances. The two still talked to each other during the meetings or when they meet but all of that changed when Yveltal's cycle started once again. Thousands died when the legendary's life ended, their life force absorbed, dropping dead one by one while the legendary Pokemon slowly turns into its dormant cocoon state-waiting for 1000 years to pass.

Due to this, both Yveltal's and Giratina's friendship once again dropped down to stage 1; this happens every time the Destruction Pokemon's cycle starts.

Just like what the humans says in their marriage vows-

 _Till death do us part_

But all of that changed when Giratina was patrolling the Distortion World and was carefully watching over the floating crystal shards which reflected what was in the real world. However, one shard seemed to pull and attracted Giratina's attention, he does not know why but it emitted a familiar aura that he hasn't felt for a very, very long time.

Flying close to the shard, Giratina tilted its armoured head to the side in curiosity while a rumbling sound emitted out of its throat. Its red eyes narrowed as the crystal shard reflected a dark dark room but it took notice of the many glowing red wires and the strange large object on the centre. The wires were of course attached on the object making Giratina grow suspicious even further. What is this? an experiment? Staying a bit longer, Giratina watched as humans clad in red suits enter the large wired filled room, then they were confronted by a human child and began to battle.

What is that object...? is it a weapon...? A Pokemon...? what are these humans battling for...?

Giratina grew more restless as it glided around the crystal shard while growling. The legendary was feeling nervous...that object seemed very familiar, like he has seen it before and knew what or who it is. Memories about the forgotten Destruction Pokemon flashed in his mind making Giratina recoil back with a loud growl. Looking back at the crystal, another human entered the room and began to argue to the two human child inside. Suddenly the large object began to pulse and emit a familiar dark energy making Giratina hold his breath.

It couldn't be! It cannot be Yveltal! how was the legendary Pokemon even found and the biggest question of all was how did these humans get their hands on the legendary..!? what are these humans planning...?

With a low growl so unlike of an animal, Giratina let out a deafening roar while its six slim wings straightened out in agitation. Energy began to gather in front of its wide gaping maw, getting ready to blast open a portal. Seconds passed and the light and dark particles joined together; with a jerk of it's armoured head, Giratina let the concentrated beam hit the crystal shard. Instead of shattering into pieces or even destroyed into nothingness, the crystal then began to warp and with a sudden blast of light-it rippled and widened. With narrowed eyes, Giratina spreads its wings and flew head first into the portal, determined to at help Yveltal in any way.

* * *

 **Heya guuuyyyyysss this is my third story here in Fanfictiiiooonnn**

 **This started as a small plot bunny but you all know what happens if i ignore it, ahahahaha...**

 **I'll only continue if this is well received since I wont continue to write something that isn't even being read by others. I have another fic to work on y'know?**

 **Also Disclaimers! I don't own Pokemon of course, how can a 16 year old own such an old and successful franchise?**

 **Also i'm not really sure but i may put some lemony chapters-or just make the very last chap full of lemon -shrugs- its up to you guys, since this would be my very first smut fic, i do smut yaoi RPs buuutt...I have very low confidence that i'll write it horribly /cries/ oh welp! we'll seeeee**


End file.
